Por siempre
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Tal vez por el momento no lo recordarán, pero de esa forma estaba bien. Makoto sostendría la mano de Haruka, así como este sostendría la de él.


Hola! Tercer día del Makoharu Week

"Toma mi mano por siempre"

Espero que lo que sigue sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: **contiene yaoi y cosas de mi mente :v

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de sus creadores, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Por siempre"**_

Makoto no puede recordar cuando fue la primera vez que le ofreció su mano a Haru, así como tampoco Haru recuerda cuando la tomo. Para ellos estaba bien de esa forma, no era necesaria una memoria para saber que siempre estaría el apoyo que habían aprendido a darse. No era necesaria esa memoria para sentir la sensación cálida en sus pechos. Solo bastaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, Makoto tiene un recuerdo lejano. No sabe si es por el momento en que está o por la mirada de Haruka, tal vez es una combinación de ambas que lo hacen recordar. Makoto aprieta con fuerza la mano de Haruka.

_Makoto se muerde el labio inferior nervioso, es la primera vez que va a asistir a la guardería. Su mami necesita de tiempo para cuidar bien a los bebés, Makoto sabe que eso está bien, no quiere incomodar a su mami, eso no sería agradable. Traga algo de saliva cuando la profesora lo invita al salón. Los ojitos verdes se pasean por el aula, las decoraciones le gustan, hay gatitos pintados y a él le gustan mucho. _

―_Niños, él es su nuevo, se llama Makoto Tachibana y tiene 4 años, sean buenos con él―su madre le ha enseñado a ser respetuoso, por lo que arma de valor y hace una reverencia con la cara completamente roja, sus ojos se encuentran llorosos por la vergüenza―Mako-chan, puedes sentarte con Haru-chan―la maestra lo llevo de la manita donde un niño dibujaba con una expresión totalmente aburrida._

―_H-Hola―se aventura a saludar el niño de ojos verdes._

_Haruka lo mira en silencio por un momento, Tachibana cree que está a punto de orinarse por la mirada tan penetrante del otro―Hola―Makoto sonríe alegre al ver que el niño le regresa el saludo, lo que lo hace pensar que es agradable. La maestra se retira feliz._

―_¿Y qué haces?―Tachibana asoma su cabecita para ver qué es lo que dibuja el niño._

―_Son caballas― los ojos azules brillan y Makoto solo puede reír feliz. Haru-chan le agrada mucho por lo que toma una sillita y la pone junto a Nanase. El de ojos azules simplemente lo observa y no dice nada más, el otro niño está invadiendo su espacio personal y eso lo molesta―me incomodas―murmura cortante Nanase después de unos minutos en los que Makoto no deja de hablar._

_Los ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas que no quiere soltar, con la dignidad que aún conserva intenta ponerse de pie, lástima que la silla se fuera para atrás y con ella, él. Makoto aprieta con fuerza su cabeza, puede jurar por sus galletitas de chocolate que el golpe fue duro. Tiene la visión nublada por las lágrimas por lo que solo puede ver un borrón frente a él._

―_Makoto―Tachibana alza la mirada y ahí está Haruka ofreciéndole la mano, al parecer preocupado y arrepentido. Tachibana aceptó la mano con una sonrisa, ya no dolía tanto._

―¿De qué te ríes?―Nanase lo mira sin entender porque Makoto había empezado a reírse de la nada― al parecer la edad ha empezado a afectarte.

Makoto se limpia una lagrimilla que escapa por sus ojos―solo recordaba que fuiste tú el que me ofreció la mano primero, además que eras muy directo aún con 4 años―Nanase enrojece levemente y Makoto puede apostar que se ha enamorado un poco más del de ojos azules.

―Makoto tengo sueño―Nanase cierra los ojos y Tachibana aprieta con más fuerza la mano izquierda del de ojos azules, puede sentir las arrugas, pero aun así el sentimiento era el mismo que el de cuando tenía 4 años―¿puedes sostener mi mano por siempre?...― susurra el ex-nadador.

―Claro que sí, Haru-chan―una lagrima cae sobre las manos unidas al no escuchar el típico "quita el chan".

Tachibana aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Haruka, intentando conservar el calor un momento más, sabe que no será por mucho tiempo que este solo, porque él sostenerla la mano de Haru por siempre así como Haru sostendría la de él.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D y gracias a los que comentaron mi historia de ayer uwu Los amo~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
